Demon hunter
by NatureG45
Summary: When Asuka asks Natsu something, he can't help but play along
1. Chapter 1

_I felt random_

 _So I wrote this thing(which is random)_

 _And you making the decision to read this random thing on this random website written by a random person is random_

 _Heck, these things people always write before their stories is random_

"Natsu, why are your teeth pointy?"

The dragon slayer halted his assault on his meal to look at Asuka, sitting across the table from him. The curiosity in her eyes was strong.

"My teeth aren't pointy," he denied,"I have normal teeth like everyone else.'

"Nuh-uh. Your teeth are pointy." She crawled across the tabletop and sat defiantly in front of him. Asuka opened her mouth wide and pointed to her little canines that were just beginning to come in.

"Shi? Deez teefu are pointi fo you.'

She closed her mouth and placed her tiny hands on Natsu's face, "And it's not you alone. It's you and Gajeel and Wendy, but hers is littler. So why?"

Expectantly she waited for an answer but Natsu only continued eating,

"I dunno."

"That's not a good answer Natsu! Gimme a better one!"

He pushed the empty plate aside and leaned back in his chair with an evil smirk," Why should I? I'd tell ya but you'd be scared if I did."

The little gunner crossed her arms, obviously she took offense to that statement, "I won't be scared. I'm 5 years old and 5 year olds don't get scared.'

"Wanna bet on that?"

Asuka nodded furiously. "Well we all have pointy teeth because…." he paused for dramatic effect, "we're all dragons."

Natsu kept his eyes on her waiting for the desired reaction, but it never came.

"You can't be a dragon."

He flew up from his chair," And why not!?"

"Because you don't look like one."

"So what, _you've_ seen a dragon before?"

"No but I read all about them in books. It says that they're like giant lizards, and they have scales and wings and that they're really big! Like this big!" She stretched her arms as wide as she could to prove her point. "You can't be a dragon."

Natsu sat back down, putting his feet up on the table, "Fine I lied. I'm not a dragon," he muttered.'

"So what are you?"

"Guess."

Her eyes narrowed in concentration for a bit when she jumped up with an answer,"You're a demon!"

He quirked his brow, a demon? That was….unexpected.

"Yeah that's right!" she continued," They look like people but sometimes they have something weird about how they look, which is your pointy teeth! But…" she stopped for a moment," aren't demons bad? Then you can't be one, you're nice."

Natsu tilted his head back, a whistle leaving his lips," You're right though. I am a demon."

The young child looked at him, a mixture of disbelief and amazement on her face, "Really?"

"Yup, totally a demon. I'm a good one though and I hunt down all the bad ones."

He grinned," I'm a demon hunter."

"So are Wendy and Gajeel good demons too?"

"Wendy definitely but Gajeel….." his gaze settled on his fellow dragon slayer who was resting peacefully at a nearby table. His grin grew wider.

"He's a bad demon. I was gonna start hunting him today but something tells me you're a better person for the job. You wanna do it for me instead?"

"I can be a demon hunter too!?"

"Not a full one, maybe like a hunter in training."

She reached for the toy gun hanging off her belt when Natsu stopped her,"No that won't work., he's too powerful. Lemme tell you his weakness.'

He beckoned her forward and whispered the instructions to her.

She nodded in understanding and hopped off the table, running over to her unaware target just as Mirajane walked over to collect his empty plate.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothin' really. she just asked why my teeth were so sharp, same for Gajeel and Wendy. I figured if I told her it was because we were dragon slayers that'd be boring so…."

"So?"

"I let her come up with her own answer."

Mirajane settled a hand on her hip," Something tells me I don't want to know that answer."

He shrugged," She said I was a demon, and I told her to hunt down Gajeel since he's a bad demon." Natsu glanced at Mira, his playfulness clearly evident,"I told her to braid his hair and stick some magnets to his face."

"You know he's going to kill you when he wakes up right?"

""It's gonna be funny though."

" **SALAMANDER!"**

"Speak of the devil," she murmured.

Gajeel advanced menacingly towards Natsu, well as menacing as one could be with unfinished braids in their hair and a young child running around their feet laughing triumphantly.

His glare was weakened by a small magnet comically hanging off his studded brow. His sharp teeth were bared in a snarl as he cracked his knuckles. Natsu rose to his feet and showed off similarly pointed in his devious smile.

"Worth it."

 _So random_

 _That awkward moment when a small child says you're a demon and you play just for fun but in truth you really are a demon but you just don't know it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, hey hey_

 _Anybody remember the randomness before this?_

 _Well I decided to give it a second part because why not? It's my writing after all. More randomness for everyone!_

 _So please, enjoy._

Natsu flipped a table in frustration, the wooden structure cracked as it hit the floor, "CAN'T ANY OF YOU HEAR THAT!?"

His guildmates sent puzzled looks his way only to continue what they were doing.

A hand landed on his shoulder," Calm down Natsu. You're gonna wreck the place at this rate." Natsu wheeled around on Gray and clutched his shirt in his fists. Desperation the only emotion shown on his face.

"Can't hear you it Gray? It's driving me crazy! A stupid high-pitched sound. It started this morning when I got here and it _**'t stop**_ _._ "

His grip tightened on Gray's shirt," I've been trying to figure out where it's coming from but the damn sound keeps me from thinking strai-"

A pained expression crossed Natsu's face and his hands flew to his head, "There it is again!"

"Someone here keeps screwing with me," he growled," **WHO HERE KEEPS SCREWING WITH ME?** '

His guildmates ignored him.

"You starting to sound a little crazy now. I think you've been overdoing it with the missions lately," Gray suggested," either that or all those hits you've taken to the head are finally catching up to you."

"That's not it! There's nothing wrong with my head except that someone keeps messing with it! And I'm gonna find who it it, no matter how long it takes."

He growled again and shouted at the ceiling," WOULD YOU STOP THAT?"

Natsu turned away from Gray, wandering across the hall with a hand still held to the side of his head, murmuring to himself what he would do to his tormentor.

"Just keep the table breaking to a minimum," Gray called. No response from Natsu, who was sniffing the air as though it was possible to sniff out what was causing him pain.

"Well the moron's finally lost it," he muttered," Better tell the others to steer clear of him for now."

Gajeel's eyes stayed trained on Natsu from his seat at the bar, watching his fellow dragon slayer stumble around the guild hall. This was too easy.

The sinister grin that was on his lips for almost the entire morning grew even larger as he twirled the small instrument between his fingers. It was a whistle, a dog whistle to be exact.

He raised the whistle to his lips and blew softly. Natsu's angered screech resounded around the guild hall, Gajeel cackled evilly. He savoured that sound.

"Getting revenge for what Natsu did to ya huh?" Jet sat down beside him," Isn't this a bit harsh for him setting Asuka?"

Gajeel scoffed,"Hardly. Took me hours to fix what that kid did to my hair. _And don't even get me started on the magnets."_

"I dunno, I thought it was a good look for you."

"Shut yer trap. The salamander was asking for this."

Gajeel pressed the whistle to his lips and blew once more, harder this time.

" **WHO KEEPS DOING THIS TO ME, SHOW YOURSELF!"** Natsu kicked a chair in frustration.

"So just how long are you planning on keeping this up? At this rate he's gonna make us all go deaf."

He shrugged,"Dunno. I'll keep goin' 'til he figures it out."

"Who knows how long that'll take. Even you can't be _that_ evil."

Gajeel's sinister grin appeared again, the malicious intent in his eyes made Jet almost shiver, _**"Don't underestimate me."**_

 _Don't you just love this?_

 _Bros being bros and pranking each other?_

 _Don't worry,Natsu figured it out 2 days later. He threw some magnets at Gajeel in retaliation._


End file.
